With Mischief, Timing is Everything
by summerlove-jls
Summary: A snake, a Hulk and a Hela. No, that doesn't sound strange at all… Beware of Hulk feels. Part 5 of the Mischief Brood's series.


AN: Part 5 of the Mischief's Brood series. Another shorter one. I want to get these little vignettes out before the next longer one. Thanks to everyone who is reading this series. This series started as two quick scenes in my mind and has developed into this….and we haven't even gotten to that second scene I was envisioning. Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews. If you are liking the series, drop me a review to let me know…the comments are spurring me to continue on. Follow me as an author in order to get the latest updates on this series.

* * *

><p>Clint Barton was perched on a building top; his usual spot when the Avengers were called out. A copycat had created robots that functioned like Doombots but resembled Chitauri fighters and unleashed them in the city.<p>

"Seriously, how unoriginal can we get here?" Clint asked over the comm. "Cap, you've got 2 coming up on your rear."

Steve spun around and launched his shield, taking out the 2 robots. "Thanks, Hawkeye."

"The quality of these things is pretty poor. They say imitation is the highest form of flattery, what's its saying if the imitation is craptacular shoddy work?" Tony said as he flew by Clint on his way to his next targets.

In the distance, Hulk roared as he smashed a formation of Chitauri-bots.

The main goals of this call to assemble were containment and destruction. This wasn't like the real Chitauri invasion where the amount of creatures pouring through the portal seemed endless. There was a set number of these Chitauri-bots.

"Nat, you got a couple around the corner from you that have some civilians cornered." Clint called out.

"I'm on it." Natasha replied, as she headed to the location Clint indicated.

The only one missing from this little destruction party was Thor, who had gone off to visit Jane as she wrapped up some research in New Mexico. She was planning on heading to the east coast, with Erik and Darcy, to study the energy readings that were produced when Thor came and went to Asgard from New York.

Several Chitauri-bots started firing on Clint's location. He took out a few of the bots but more started to fire on his spot from locations further away.

"Guys, my perch has been compromised, needs some back up." Clint called through the comm.

"Whoever can break away, get over there." Steve directed.

The brick barrier on the side of the roof was starting to crumble from the repeated firing as Clint was backed up to the edge. A concentrated volley of fire caused Clint to lose his footing and he fell off the edge of the building. He was out of arrows and could not fire off a grappling hook.

"Not again." Clint said as he braced himself for impact.

When Clint was about 2 stories from the ground, he felt a jerk and a tightening around his waist as he stopped in midair. He slowly opened his eyes, which he had closed about halfway down.

It took him a minute to comprehend what he was seeing.

He was caught between a loop of the body of the biggest snake he had ever seen. The snake was black with green striping. The snake wasn't just long, but thick. Clint was still held in midair but while he was secure, he wasn't being squeezed. The snake's head came around, and a forked tongue flittered back and forth before going back into its mouth. The snake made eye contact with Clint. Somewhat familiar green eyes bored into Clint.

Clint gasped a bit. "Jor?"

The snake's grip on Clint tightened briefly in response.

"Hawkeye, report!" Steve yelled over the comm.

"Uh, Well, I didn't hit the ground. The snake that I am wrapped up in is a friendly." Clint replied.

"Come again?" Tony said. "Oh, I see." He continued as he flew up to where Clint was suspended two stories from the ground.

"It's Jormungandr." Clint explained. "He caught me."

"Bozhe moi." Natasha said as she rounded the corner and saw the giant snake holding Clint up.

"We got them all guys. SHIELD's moving in for clean-up. Let's meet up at the SHIELD mobile command center van and we'll head over to the debrief." Steve said through the comm.

"Hey Jor, we're all clear now. You can let me down." Clint patted Jor's scaly body.

Jormungandr eased his coil down and sat Clint upright on the pavement. Then with a shimmer of light he changed back to his normal Aesir looking form. "Hey man, what's up."

"Thanks for the catch there. How'd you know?" Clint asked.

"I was in shop over there when the chaos broke out. I saw what was happening, thought I'd lend you a hand…or a coil." Jor replied.

"Nice timing." Clint said as he patted Jor on the shoulder.

"You should really consider stopping the whole falling off of buildings thing." Jor replied.

Clint flipped Jor off and the two laughed.

Clint and Jormungandr said their goodbyes after they had made plans to get together and play some XBOX, this time at the Tower. Once Jormungandr left, Clint started to head over to the mobile command center to meet the team.

* * *

><p>Steve had made his way over the mobile command center that SHIELD had set up after the team had finished off the last of the Chitauri-bots. Tony had landed just has Cap walked up.<p>

They both noticed the Hulk sitting on the sidewalk leaning against a building, with no intention of letting Bruce take over any time soon.

"What's up Big Guy? All the smashing is done." Tony asked Hulk as him and Steve strolled up to where he was sitting.

"Want to talk to Cupid." Hulk replied.

"Huh. Okay, He should be here any time now." Tony said.

Clint strolled up a couple of minutes later.

"Hey Legolas, Big Green over there wants to talk to you." Tony told Clint as he made his way over to the group.

Clint looked surprised but walked over to where Hulk was sitting.

"This ought to be good." Tony told Steve as he followed Clint.

"What's up, Hulk? Tony said that you wanted to talk to me." Clint looked up in order to look Hulk in the face.

"Hela. Hulk misses Hela." Hulk said almost in a huff.

Steve gave a chocked cough behind Clint.

"You do, do you?" Clint asked with a smile on his face. It had been about 2 weeks since Hela stopped by the Tower.

"Awww, You got a little crush on Hela, Big Guy?" Tony chimed in.

Hulk huffed. "Hela not scared around Banner. Hela give Banner sweet smiles. Banner too scared to talk to Cupid about Hela. But Hulk knows Banner likes the sweet smiles."

"But you're not afraid to say something. Are you, buddy?" Clint said.

"No." Hulk said. "Hulk not afraid of anything."

Hulk looked at the ground and then back up to Clint. "Hela can grow big like Hulk." Clint nodded his head. "Hulk want to know if Hela give Hulk smiles, too." Hulked looked back down at the ground.

After a moment of silence, Hulked looked back up at Clint. "Hulk not hurt Hela. Hulk try to tell Banner."

"You were trying to tell him the day she came to the Tower, weren't you?" Tony asked. Hulk nodded.

"I'll tell you what, big guy. Let me call Jor and see if Hela is around or it he can get ahold of her if it's not an emergency and we'll see if she can stop by." Clint pulled out his cell phone and called Jormungandr. He explained what was going on, and after a good-natured bit of chuckling, Jor told Clint he would be able to contact Hela.

About 5 minutes later, light shimmered beside Clint and Hela appeared. She was wearing a silky emerald green gown and the crown Clint had seen her wear when they first met_. _It was silver with emeralds lining around the sides. In the center was a sculpted greyish-white skull. It was about three inches tall with emeralds set into the eye sockets. She smiled at Clint and said that she only had a few minutes and then she had to get back to Helheim. Clint walked Hela over to where Hulk was still sitting.

"Hey, Big Guy. Look who came. She can only stay for a little bit and then she has to get back to her home." Clint said as they approached.

Hulk's eyes widened. "Hela."

"Hello, Hulk. It's nice to finally meet you." Hela smiled warmly at Hulk.

"Hulk missed Hela." He replied.

"You did? I've only met Dr. Banner twice. That was enough for you to miss me?" Hela asked.

"Hulk missed Hela's smiles. Hulk likes when Hela is close. Banner likes it too. Too scared to say."

"Can I tell you a secret, Hulk?" Hela asked.

Hulk narrowed his eyes but then nodded his head.

"Here let me do this." Light engulfed Hela's body and she shifted to the taller form that she had told the others about before. Her clothing shifted with her, so she still had the same outfit on. She leaned over to Hulk's ear. "I missed Dr. Banner, too. And now, I'll miss you, as well." She pulled back and smiled at Hulk.

Hulk smiled back at Hela, although it borderlined on frightening to a normal bystander.

"I have to go back to my realm. I have lots of business going on in the palace today." Hela told Hulk.

"Hela queen. Very busy." Hulk nodded.

"I'll make sure I come back and see you and Dr. Banner soon." Hela said. "Can I give you a hug?"

Hulk thought for a moment and then nodded his head. "Hulk can hug big Hela."

Hela leaned in and wrapped her arms around Hulk's neck as he leaned forward. Hulk was tentative in his movements and slowly slid his arms around Hela's slim frame. He lightly patted her on the back with a flat hand, obviously trying to be careful.

After a few moments, Hela started to pull away, but as she did, she gave Hulk a peck on the check. "Bye, Hulk."

"Bye, Hela." Hulk answered in reply.

As Hela walked away, she shifted back down to the form she was in when she arrived. She gave Clint a hug and teleported back to her realm.

"Jarvis, did you get all of that?" Tony asked quietly.

"Yes, sir. I have the recording starting from when you first approached the Hulk." Jarvis replied.

"Good. I think Bruce would have problems believing this if we didn't have the proof. I can't wait to show him."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm kind of shipping BruceHela and Hulk/Hela, so I think this will be in the background.


End file.
